The Other (Acher א ח ר)
by untoldwords
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigates a murder of a newly married couple in South Carolina. With investigations they reach out to save another soon to be married couple and to her greater surprise Scully finds Mulder with an unexpected question!
1. Chapter 1

**The Other (Acher/** אַחֵר)

Mulder and Scully investigates a murder of a newly married couple in South Carolina. With investigations they reach out to save another soon to be married couple and to her greater surprise Scully finds Mulder with an unexpected question!

This is my first **real** fan fiction based on my own findings. This relates to my previous fan-fic "All things that mattered" as I have added some dimension to Scully and Mulder's relationship. Please do check it out of possible as otherwise some lines I have added for them might sound too **unreal.

The facts for this story are based on an extensive web research but the names, incidents, rituals and places mentioned are purely fictional. I'm not living on the states so there might be some discrepancies as the story goes. But I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Thanks for checking out my story!

 _Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters NOR the script for any of original "The X files" episodes but would like to thank FOX this amazing episode Series!_

 **Location:** Mayfield Estate, Beaufort, SC

 **08:45pm**

It was a breezy but a warm evening and the gentle wind was like a soft shower of a cooling mist, refreshing and inviting them to stay in the outdoors to savor in this very moment.

Pretty fairy lights were still flickering, while the faint flame of the tea-lights on the picnic bench faded with the darkness of the air. Abigail lowered herself to the porch steps, watching her husband cleaning the final trace left by the guests. Even though all of their guest left some time ago, she could still hear their laughter. Today was their homecoming party, and they had a handful of family and a few friends to share this special step in their life. She glanced at the paper lanterns above her, hanging freely on the pergola above her, admiring the beauty of the night sky, which is now adorned with a thousand of tiny stars.

 _Hey Babe.._ She gasped to his soft tone. He helped himself next to her while gathering her in to his arms.

 _I'm so glad that we are finally here Jac.._ She was almost whispering to his ears as she reached for his hands and placed them on her belly.

 _Mom and Dad were so thrilled to hear that we are expecting!_ Her voice mirrored the same. She looked at him with glistening eyes.

 _So was Shav and Aaron.._ She added immediately before placing a soft kiss on his lips. _Thank you for bringing me up here..you don't know how much it means to me..But I promise, we can go back to Mesa for next year...I don't know may be when the baby is here..She was lacing her fingers with his._

 _I'm ok with it Abby..It's good that you are close to Mom and Dad..I just..I just want the best for you and the baby.._ His voice was warm.. _Oh you know what Aaron wanted me to join with him on the final session of their wedding dance.._ He chuckled.. _Oh man!_ _He is so excited.._ but Savannah will be here all day to keep your company. He gently muzzled soft kisses to her neck.

 _It's ok baby.._ She gazed at him, his deep blue eyes were the kindest she has ever seen.

 _Come on...go inside now...I will quickly clean this up and join you...you look tired already…_ His voice was rather concerned now – _you need a good rest._

She nodded.. _Okay..Just don't stay too long right_. She replied with a slight smile, gently stroking his cheek before he kissed her forehead.

 _No..no I will be there even before you step out of the bathroom._ He promised her as she slowly stood up, letting his hands go from her tight hold.

20 minutes later

 _You know what Jac..I forgot to tell you what Mom told me tonight!_ Abby's voice was full of excitement as she stepped out of the bathroom.

She looked around, hoping to see Jac inside the room, but she was wrong.

 _Jac.._ she called him, hoping he will respond soon within her reach, or may be hug her and surprise her needing some TLC.

She was wrong; it was all freaking silent, except for the random hooting of the owls and insects. And then she saw a faint shadow of a black figure outside the bedroom window. Both worried and scared, she tightened her robe before reaching out for the bottom drawer of the dresser to grab their gun. She was shaking, her breaths racing like crazy.. _God please help_..She led a silent cry before she opened the bedroom door.

It was all dark now where she has previously lit the house lights on. But she could see the porch lights were on. She slowly reached to the door, aiming the gun outside with both her hands.

Jac.. She screamed as it was all she could with what she could see by the porch steps. She dropped the gun and ran to him, who was barely breathing. _Oh..Jac..Jac.._ She cupped his face. _Please talk to me..please_ Jac..Her sobbing was melting with the warm air, as his lifeless body laid on the porch, his chest covered with blood and warm streams of blood flooding around him slowly.

Jac…She screamed..and just then a sharp pain pierced her heart..

 _What…No..No..Nooooooo…_ She was horrified to see the spray of her own blood in front of her eyes and it was all she could manage before her last breath unified with the cold dark and doomed atmosphere of the late hour.

Just then, an abhorrent smell of burning fresh flesh covered the air.


	2. Chapter 2

*** 24 hours later**

 **Location:** Washington D.C.

 **09:05 am**

Fox Mulder was already in the middle of a call when he finally heard the long waited creak of the door. He smiled to himself, picturing the annoyed face of Scully, once she learns about the case.

There she was, her short hair slightly messed up, and she was difficultly balancing two packs of breakfast and coffee while she entered the room. Her eyes widened to find him on the phone and the pictures scattered on his desk and the obedient "Yes Sir" which came out of his mouth twice so far now, signed her that he might have found an interesting case. But to her desperateness, Mulder finding an interesting case means that she will most probably have to pack up and run behind him on a very relaxing Friday.

She sighed, settling down the food on the table, and peeping at the photos. Her face darkened with a frown. She hated when he does this to her, after all what they have been through and accepting each other in their lives, still he makes awful moves when it comes to work. She turned away from him, glancing at the "I Want to Believe" poster which had a much rich history than her own self in his office.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts and displease when she felt his warm breath behind her ears. He caught her tightly in his arms when she started to turn around to face him.

 _Mulder you know…_ it was all she could manage with her serious angry tone until she glanced at his eyes.

He chuckled, as he looked into her blue eyes, he knew that she would be mad at him by all means, but deep inside he knew that no matter how mad, she would always follow him.

 _Fancy a romantic weekend in South Carolina?_ He joked while trying to steal a kiss from her, but hundred percent sure of her usual response for all these months!

 _Mulder…_ she was totally annoyed now. But then his grin melted her heart as usual. _We have rules here..._ She hissed as she escaped from his grip.

 _So what is this about.._ she wasn't even bothered to look at him as she settled down to her chair, grabbing her breakfast.

 _Believe me, Scully, this is gonna be interesting – Just take my word on it.._ His tone was rather serious trying to convince his rational partner. She was already ignoring him, gulping down her breakfast. He grabbed his own breakfast and sat down while his eyes were still tracing her; He knew that she was ignoring him on purpose. The sight of her, his perfect opposite, made him smile, silently he nodded to himself to enjoy the moment.

 _Why..What is it?_ It took her sometime to realize that he was smiling at her. Her tone was funny as her mouth was full was food. _What's funny?_

He nodded his head frantically, unable to keep up with his smile.

 _Here, I'm gonna book us the earliest possible flights, we need to get there before the weekend rush comes in as the Sheriff is waiting for you to do the autopsies earliest possible. They are not able to find any point here..._

 _What did you say? Say that again…Sheriff is waiting for what?_

 _I said he is waiting to welcome us! Rest you will find when you get on the plane. I have already booked the tickets and we have a plenty of time to pack the bags if we leave now as the flight is at 01.10pm. I will pick you around 12 –_ He has kept it fast, avoiding her gaze.

Her jaws dropped with annoyance, but to realize that he was not paying attention to her or to know her preference, she gulped her own words of despair.

He chuckled, noticing her through the corner of his eyes. He loved teasing her, to him she was the best ever friend he had and will ever have and he knew that no matter how pissed off she gets, at some point, she would truly turn back to him for that comfort and assurance he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Dulles International Airport**

 **12.55pm**

Scully sighed as she settled into her window seat. It was a sunny day and the bright light from the aircraft window was making her eyes hurt. She looked up, checking on Mulder, who was now placing the hand luggage on the overhead cabin. He pulled out a large envelope and threw it on to her lap, before sitting next to her on the uncomfortable and poorly spaced seat.

 _So you think this is an X File?_ She was still not completely sure on the purpose of their journey.

 _Yeah – They need our help Scully and the evidence left is very less significant so that they are not able to draw a conclusion._ His voice was firm but almost a whisper.

 _And…_ He paused, meeting her eyes with a silent chuckle.

 _What…now what!_ She was baffled trying to figure out exactly he is trying to tell her, to convince her.

Instead, his hands reached her cheek, wiping away a tiny smear of chocolate syrup left from their quick lunch at the airport café – _you don't want to let the dead know what you had for lunch today!_ He chuckled, still gazing at her blue eyes.

She blushed, quickly rubbing her cheek, and grabbed the envelope and opened it, carefully taking out the notes and the photos on by one.

They were quite disturbing, a young man and a woman, probably in their late twenties, in the middle of a pool of blood and then images of their wounds in different angles and yet they looked so white and fragile like porcelain dolls to her.

 _Tell me about them, Mulder..._

 _Jac Goffman, 28 and Abigail Dakota 27, married for 3 months and just settled down in Mayfield Estate, Beaufort, SC. Abigail is a native of SC and Jac is from Mesa , Arizona. They were college sweethearts where they met during a student transfer program and got married soon after finishing their studies. They had been living with Jac's parents for some time but had returned to Beaufort a week before the murder. Found dead in their own home, at the homecoming night –_ He was quick and clear on the facts.

 _This was how they were found on the following morning by a close friend Aaron Mass, who was supposed to pick up Jac to help him during the day with his wedding –_ he pointed out to the two images of the two bodies on a porch, covered with blood.

 _Mr .Mass and his fiancée Savannah are reported to be as the closest friends of the victims, apparently, Abigail and Savannah are reported as best friends who took part in a student transfer program a few years back and met their partners, Jac and Aaron on the same program before coming to Beaufort to settle down. Jac was supposed to help on his wedding dance, which is planned to be held in a few days!_

 _As per the parents and friends, they had no enemies or whatsoever as a suspect and everything seems to be a blank canves!_

 _Oh..That sounds terrible –_ Scully's voice was low as she kept on glancing at the photos one by one. _And..what made you think that this is an X file?_

 _Here have a look at these.._ he took four of the images and handed them to her, his fingers brushing hers gently,

 _Both the victims have identical wounds, one clear stab from the back, presumably pointing their heart_ – He was tracing the bloody wound on the images.

 _And..the deep burn marks on the back of the neck, some sort of a branding placed right after murdering them. The local police were not able to find a clear clue and which is exactly I need your help here Scully!_

The images were disturbing; she could feel her inner self-feeling nauseous to see the freshly burned skin of the victims. The burns were crisp and clear, but the signs were not familiar for her to identify the clear message meant by the killer.

 _I have already faxed these to an agent at a local cultural center, I believe these might help us to get more closer to the case -_ He pulled up the photos from her grip, stacking them neatly.

 _I want you to go straight away to the coroner's office and to work on the autopsies, I'm so sure that the wounds would be identical. We need to have facts to dig in for past cases._

 _Ok..she smiled lightly, Here goes my Friday!_ She chuckled as she turned away from him, looking away from the window.

He chuckled too, hearing her words and leaned towards her. His arms ran around her waist, while he muzzled softly to her ears.

 _I know..and I'm sorry for dragging you into this_ , _but you know what, I promise, let's finish this and have a good time tonight, just you and me..ok.._ he finished with a gentle kiss on the side of her face.

She turned to him, meeting his eyes in the deepest gaze, with a warm smile on her lips as if to say it's all right. She opened her mouth to respond, but before that, his lips crashed on to hers for an abrupt kiss. She closed her eyes, letting the moment to lead them without any hesitation.

Just then, the familiar in-flight announcement broke the silence, requesting the passengers to fasten the seatbelts for talk-off. He groaned as he broke up from the addictive breath of hers.

"You better buckle up!" she smiled while fastening her seatbelt, closing her eyes and settling deep in to her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Location:** Mayfield Estate, Beaufort, SC

 **05:45pm**

The house looked fresh but the haunting silence was uninviting except for the occasional rattling of a wind chime. Even though local police officers and detectives were busy looking for any evidence, Mulder felt something was not quite right.

He has been on looking desperately for any evidence to support his theories but so far, he found no luck. It was a rather a warm day and he pulled off his shades just before stepping inside to try his luck on finding any clue to get hold of the killer.

He found the brass wind chime on the main door interesting and rather unusual. It was almost new, in a bright golden hue with a big Jewish Star in the middle. "A Jewish Star" he whispered in surprise, knowing the catholic background of the town. He stepped inside the house, looking around carefully to find more interesting "stuff".

 _Any clue Mr. Mulder_ \- a well built man, with a Sheriff uniform and a firm country accent approached towards Mulder.

 _To be true Sheriff, I had no luck to support any of my theories, until I found that lucky charm, I guess my lucky charm in this case!_ He pointed at the Jewish Star wind chime which is hanging on the doorway.

 _A Jewish Star – or most commonly known as the Star of David. One of the Jewish symbols most commonly associated with Judaism today! Any idea how this relates to the victims? I suppose this is a much catholic centric area in SC – right?_

 _Oh – let me show you this...come on -_ Sheriff signed Mulder to follow him with a friendly grin, as he walked inside the house.

He walked through the deserted house, to a smaller area with a fireplace. The fireplace was stacked but was not used and the scent of freshly chopped wood was still noticeable. A few photos and ornaments were carefully placed on the fireplace. A few wedding photos, couple of much old photos, presumably ones of the victim's childhood were there with other smaller ornaments.

 _Here, Mr. Jac Goffman, our male victim is originally form – Mesa, Arizona and he is a Jewish from birth and apparently a firm follower of Judaism it seems! –_ Sheriff pointed out a large candelabrum on the far end of the fireplace.

 _I see.. the menorah! the ancient universal symbol of Judaism_ . _And this one.._

he pointed out a brass ornament, with an inverted hand with thumb and pinky pointing outward, with an eye imprint on the palm. – Mulder was getting excited now, knowing he has finally found a clue to at least figure out a way to get out of this mess.

 _Known as the Hamesh hand or Hamsa hand, this is a popular motif in Jewish jewelry! The hand pattern represents a protection against the evil eye (a malignant spiritual influence caused by the jealousy of others), and the evil eye has historically been a popular superstition among Jews. But unfortunately not with Mr. Goffman I guess! –_ He ended his explanation with a slight smile.

I guess so! Sheriff agreed in a concerned tone.

 _Do you have any idea where this might be?_ Mulder asked the Sheriff pointing out a wedding photo of the victims taken at a church doorway.

 _Oh yes, this is where they got married a few months back, St. Mary's Roman Catholic Church.. just a few minutes' drive to the west. I still can remember how happy all of them were!_ He sighed heavy-heartedly.

 _Hmm..I see_ – Mulder's response was enthusiastic as now he has finally seen a point for his much awaited x file!

 _As I have told you already, my partner is already working on the autopsies. We will be able to have a look at the results tonight itself. Also I have gotten a few reports on the burn marks on the victims from the Cultural Center and I will look in to this tonight. I will see you tomorrow then._

 _Thank you very much Agent Mulder, I really appreciate your involvement here with such a short notice. Please do convey my thanks to your partner too. I guess tomorrow will be such a day as Mr. Goffman's family will be reaching here. Probably you will be able to talk to them if needed._

 _Sure of course.._ Mulder departed with a firm handshake, checking his phone eagerly for any update from Scully. There were no texts or missed calls for his disappointment. She must be busy and most probably pissed off he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Location:** Travelers' Inn Guest House, Beaufort, SC

 **07:35pm**

Mulder stretched himself on the comfortable bed for a minute before reaching out for the files scattered on the bed. His laptop was still on as he left before heading to the shower. He was finally ready to accept the findings and was eagerly waiting for Scully to share the autopsy results. The day had been busy and hectic, and he needed a break and to clear his mind. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, hoping to find something interesting and just then there was a faint knock on the door.

 _Who is it?_ He shouted still lying in bed and muting the TV

 _Mulder it's me – open the door!_ There she was. He chuckled as he jumped out of the bed to open the door.

 _Oh..Hey.. how was it.._ His voice was full of enthusiasm as he closed the door behind her.

She sighed as she sat on the foot of his bed, handing him the brown envelop as he sat on the bed where he was before.

 _You were correct Mulder, The two wounds were identical and both directly piercing the heart of the victims, which may have killed them slowly but painfully._ _And the burn marks, they are rather a branding, same dimension and clearly the murderer has used a seal or something –_ She was clearly tired.

He was listening to her while concentrating on the reports and the printouts she gave him

 _You know what.._ – She started again with a much-broken voice, which was shaky enough to draw his attention towards her.

 _Yea, tell me – what is it –_ He closed the file looking at her

 _I found that, Mrs. Goffman was nearly 3-5 weeks pregnant when she was killed –_ Her tone was broken but she still continued - And _she carried twins Mulder!_ Her own hands were tangled with each other as she spilled out the words.

 _Why would someone do this..I mean four innocent lives!_ She looked at him with teary eyes. She knew that the consequences of her own life had already made her emotional and personally affected after the autopsy of Mrs. Goffman. She was shocked to find out the tiny lifeless selves within the victim. She might have done so many autopsies, in much worse and disturbing cases, but found herself shaken tonight more than any time of her life.

He sighed and reached for her. _I'm sorry – I'm surprised he hear this even..I..I had no idea that.. –_ Mulder was looking for words to console her.

 _It's ok – I will be ok – It's just stupid that I get so emotional after seeing this_ \- She faked a smile, wiping her eyes, avoiding his gaze.

 _Come on – let me make you feel better –_ He whispered right in her ear, as he hugged her from the back. _I owe you that tonight..._ He held her tightly feeling the warmth of her awakening himself as a long-awaited craving.

She let herself melt away within his embrace. She loved the feeling of safety and warmth of this newly-found dimension of their relationship. His gentleness made her hold her urge to reject his intimateness and for some reason, his stubbornness kept her longing for his love furthermore.

 _Thank you..._ She smiled softly, kissing the side of his face. _I'm already a mess,_ _I need to clean up..and I'm hungry!_

 _I'm hungry too! I'm gonna call in for a pizza. How about BBQ chicken with double cheese? Do you need anything else?_

 _Yea – a light coke please –_ she responded swiftly as she stood up, reaching for her keys in her pocket.

 _Hey.. I thought you are gonna stay here, you can use my bathroom, it's all ready for you.. And I can lend you something for tonight.._ He has already reached his bag looking for a t-shirt.

 _Here_ – he handed over the old gray t-shirt which was his favorite, as he took off the keys from her hand carefully. She sighed and smiled at him.

 _Okay..So this sounds like a plan now –_ She looked at him to meet his gaze. She breathed deeply into his t-shirt and his familiar scent was made herself weak inside.

 _Not really.._ he responded with a gentle smile, his hands cupping her face with gentle strokes blushing her cheeks.

 _I will be back in a few minutes –_ She whispered as she broke up from his touch and headed for the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Location:** Travelers' Inn Guest House, Beaufort, SC

 **08:25pm**

Scully remained still under the warm shower, her eyes closed and her breath getting deep and deep each time she breathed. She felt much better, so much better than how she was when she returned to his room tonight. She looked around, the bathroom was small but was white and clean and it was already filled with the masculine aroma of Mulder's toiletries. She reached for the small complementary bottles of amenities, the only option she had tonight. She never cared of fancy hotel stuff, but surprisingly the small bottle of shower gel was refreshingly lemony scented. _"Not Bad"_ she thought to herself while applying a generous lather of soft milky bubbles on herself. She would have never preferred something citrusy for herself, but how strange, she might have been wrong! Just then there was a loud knock on the bathroom door, breaking away her peace and awakening her to the reality.

 _Hey Scully..is everything ok? You were inside for almost half an hour and the pizza man also came.._

 _Yea I am..give me five minutes..I will be there_

 _You eat Mulder, don't wait for me –_ She yelled as she cleaned herself from the frothy mess.

She looked at her own reflection in the blurred bathroom mirror. The plain old simple "Dana Scully" she thought smiling at herself via the small area where she has wiped the bathroom vapor. She felt "really naked" even though his t-shirt reached below her mid thighs. It's too late to turn back now and besides a part of her needed him so badly.

She sighed, before opening the bathroom door.

 _Hey..I thought you were kidnapped or something!_ He was chuckling while gulping a mouthful of pizza.

How thoughtful of you, then I would have asked the kidnapper to hold on for a second as I'm so freaking hungry Mulder!

She settled on the bed, leaning against the headboard and covering herself with the soft white duvet.

 _This is really good!_ He reached her, passing the half-empty box to her. _Oh your coke, here u go!_

 _So – tell me, what do you this really is?_ She asks with a much curiosity for his surprise.

 _What? Ah – you mean the case?_

 _Well, I believe this clearly a planned murder Scully. I was able to scan the branding on the victim's neck and it clearly says it all. Here have a look at these_ – He pulled his laptop, and started a slide show of a few photos of very similar images of the same set of letters.

 _These ones you see here are from different cases, all married and newly married couples, some of them dating back to 1980s. But all are having one similar factor!_

 _What do you mean, the same person behind all these murders?_

Might be..or from the same cult..these letters are not a random set of scribbles Scully. Here have a look at this - he handed her a file with a few printed A4 sheets.

This is a word in Hebrew, the letters אַחֵר stands for "acher **"** and in plain English it means "Other". When all these cases are examined carefully you see one thing very significant, the female partner is a born Roman Catholic while the male partner is from another faith, as per our case, a Jewish. And among all those you just saw now, it was the same as well. You know what, there were cases in history that people were murdered just because they were married to different casts or social statuses. To prevent another generation which is then believed to be lower than the original higher status they were in. You know what I mean, right?

 _But this is unacceptable – why would you kill someone just because they are of another faith? Which God would accept that Mulder?_

 _I think this is not directly under the influence of Roman Catholic Church, but there can be people who think they are doing God's work, who are heavily persuaded by these sort of cults._

 _She sighed deeply – whatever it is we will have to hurry up and stop this before it takes another two innocent lives!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Location:** Travelers' Inn Guest House, Beaufort, SC

 **09:05pm**

 _What are you thinking..._ Mulder's tone was almost a whisper when he hugged her on her back, embracing her tightly, his hands tracing her tiny waist as if to feel each and every inch of her.

 _Jesus Mulder!_ She exclaimed, still shaking from this unexpected gesture of him. _You just almost gave me a heart attack_!

 _Well, I was about to get one waiting for you to come back after brushing, which I really thought was about 5 minutes and then to find you daydreaming with your eyes closed in front of the mirror. Come on..just keep all your worries for tomorrow and let's have some fun tonight ..._ He chuckled and kissed her ear

She wriggled, giving her usual bossy "what did you say" look, trying to turn around to meet his gaze.

 _Hey..now don't give that look to me.._ he pulled her closer, facing him, his fingers gently tracing her jaw line

She loved the mischievous shine in his eyes; it annoyed her when he purposely bugged her. But secretly she enjoyed being his victim too.

 _Well…._ It was a long pause as she looked at him with flirty eyes. _I have… no… objections!_ She rolled her eyes when they met his gaze.

He chuckled, pulling her more on to himself.

She closed her eyes, now feeling the heat of his aroused body. A thousand of tiny current-waves ran across her. She gripped him tightly as if to fight the lightheadedness that has started to take over her slowly.

 _Are you ok.._ His voice was in the gentlest tone, when he asked her, his fingertips gently tracing her trembling lips.

She nodded, unable to find her words. Their eyes locked in each other's gaze before their lips clashed with each others for a never-ending kiss. Their kiss turned deep and deep each second and only stopping when they both were out of breath. He reached and tucked a few unruly strands of hair out of her eyes as she clasped her arms around his neck.

 _Mulder.._ she whispered, looking in into his brown eyes.

 _Yeah..what is it.._ He smiled at her surprisingly.

 _Let's go to bed.._ she responded back with a smile but hugging him more tightly without letting him go.

 _Yeah.._ he lifted her at once, to her surprise and despite her silent groans, cupping her small frame into his arms while she still holding him in a tight embrace.

 _Lets go!_ He finally replied, kissing her forehead for one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone thanks for your lovely comments and I'm sorry for the very long pause! I was having a very difficult pregnancy so took a break till both the new baby and I are comfortable enough to spend time in writing. Thanks for all your love though.

Just to touch base on the comments. This is totally a fiction and I sincerely hope there are no people or cults which would just kill each other just because their faith in religion is different. (I really wish – sad face) and of course, the story assumes that our awesome two are just starting to date, the very start. I would like you all to read one of my other Fan Fics "All things that mattered" to help to understand how thought it had happened.

Enjoy!

 **Location: Travelers'** **Inn Guest House, Beaufort, SC**

 **07:05 am**

"Hello, you lovebirds. I hope you had a good night"

The receptionist, Mrs. Wilson, a kind looking senior was all smiles to see as they approached towards the worn out counter.

"Hi...Umm" It was too late when Scully realized that she really doesn't recall the old lady's name at all. She gulped the rest of the sentence before she pulled away a few strands of unruly hairs from her face and straightened her suit.

"Good Morning.. Yes, we had a good rest and if you don't mind if I say we are here for professional matters..." she faked a light smile and turned slightly to meet Mulder's eyes who was right behind her. His eyes were full of delight and boy-like-mischief and he winked as their eyes met.

"Is there any good diner for us to have breakfast?" Scully heard Mulder ask the lady as she walked towards the door. She waited trying to feel relaxed, but still paying attention to the ongoing conversation.

"Oh- Speak of breakfast, we do offer coupons. I almost forgot. Here you go.. 20% off for breakfast and I must say, they have the best handmade chocolates" Mrs. Wilson winked at Mulder as she continued.

"I'm sure the lady will love them, not too far from here." She gave a motherly pat on his shoulder.

"Oh. That's so nice of you Ma'am, this sounds great. And yeah...We had an awesome night...pretty romantic! Scully heard him whispering the last few words to the elderly woman.

Mulder knew that look on her face when she is mad at him. And he knew how to make her even madder and he loved how she desperately tries to keep her annoyed-self cool and polite. He reached to open the car door while his other hand reached the small of her back.

"I hope you don't tell A.D. Skinner that we slept together!" her tone was fierce as she turned to face him. Her face was blushed to a deepest of a peachy red tone and she was looking seriously and deliciously beautiful to make his jaws drop!

 **Location: Eddies Pub** , **Beaufort, SC**

 **07: 25 am**

The small countryside café was already crowded when they reached there. They were able to get a table in a quiet far corner thanks to a kind elderly couple who was just about to leave when they were looking around for a table. Scully insisted that Mulder should be waiting on the rather long queue as the café was only offering self-service during the morning. He knew this was coming by the look of her face earlier that day.

"Here you go… Eddies Signature clubs with homegrown fries!" He placed the heavy trays on the table between them. It has taken him nearly 20 minutes to reach their table.

"Café Americano for me and a tall cappuccino for you" he was looking into her eyes as he placed her coffee on her tray.

"Thanks, Mulder" she glanced at him briefly while munching the first bite out of her sandwich just looking away briefly from her notes from the last night's autopsy.

"And this is for you…" he grinned as he placed a small cardboard confectionary box in front of her.

"Oh…is that for me," he noticed how her face lit up with a child-like excitement. She opened it and was utterly surprised to see the small chocolates inside.

"They are very good..." she exclaimed softly with a mouthful of chocolate. "You should try. Here" she offered him the box while he was still gazing at her as if she is about to vanish in thin air. He gasped as her fingers brushed his own.

"The lady at the motel recommended those" he casually responded as the heavenly flavor of chocolate and liquor added a pleasant shock to his already clouded mind.

 **30 Minutes Later.**

"So you think that our primary suspect should be someone who is close to the victims" Scully's tone was not really a surprised one. "I don't think we can support that Mulder, I spoke to their parents and a couple of their friends and they genuinely sounded very upset that the local PDs has nothing much to offer on the case. We don't have any valid proof"

"It should be someone close enough to know their background and to plan this out. You know this is not a general murder. This has a sort of religious background the suspect should be having roots with the other cases or of the same cult." His tone was barely audible as he spoke carefully.

"Scully, this community seems very open and neutral to bother about factors such as religion, race or… just have a look around, there are many different individuals, men women, black, white so many but they are all this one huge piece of community and they doesn't seem to bother at all. What do you think?"

"Hmm…do you think that the community church has something to do with this? Scully was skeptical as always.

"Let's go there to find out. Shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Location: St. Mary's Catholic Church, Beaufort, SC

09: 00 am

The church was a magnificent, ancient building which rose up like a giant white dove, in a dreamy green landscape. The bright blue sky matched beautifully with the blue robe of the St. Mary's statue right outside the building. There were several visitors already.

"Wow" Mulder looked as Scully as she stepped out of the car. She seems to be already engrossed on the picture-perfect scenery in front of her eyes. They slowly walked towards the main entrance expecting to meet Father Vincent, the resident priest of the church.

Inside the church was well lit with yellow lighting and huge church candles. The rich interior was depicting rich culture of the area and it was a warm welcoming interior. Beautiful wooden benches with hundreds of stained glass windows added a magical touch and Scully wandered around freely as if to blend with the peacefulness that surrounded her.

A pleasant well-built man, probably in his 50s approached them. His smile was warm and welcoming as he reached to shake hands with the agents.

"Father Vincent, I'm agent Fox Mulder and this is Agent Dana Scully and we are with the FBI"

"Agents I was waiting to meet you. My pleasure"

But sooner, the peacefulness started to fade away and the real gravity of the situation was reflecting from Father Vincent's' face.

"As you know, we have faced with a terrible situation, which had also lead to many speculations and we need to ensure that our communities are not in danger. I can hardly believe that this terrible incident has already taken place, believe me, this was a very peaceful town, no crime, no robbery, no rape and hardy a fight or two. This was truly the paradise of God"

"Father, do you know the victims and their families personally? Do they have any enemies, knowingly or unknowingly to them in any sort? Mulder was firm to the point.

"Not at all agent Mulder. I personally know every family of this surrounding. I can hardly relate to any person or an incident. Not at all."

"Does all the residents believe in your faith Father, are there any groups, who has sort of different opinions or beliefs? Scully wanted to clear up her mind of what Mulder believed as the main point of the case.

"Yes we have, any community has Agent Scully, isn't it?" Father Vincent glanced at her for a brief moment. Why did you ask so, if you do not mind?"

"We believe that these murders are a part of a sort of a religious cult based on a few past similar cases which remains unresolved so far… and…"

"I don't believe it, these faiths, beliefs were all here from hundreds, maybe thousands of years back, so why kill someone now, why kill someone so young and innocent…" Father was helplessly trying to fill in the blanks of the sketch the agents had drawn for him.

"Who else reside here Father, I believe looking after a beautiful church like this is not an easy task. We would like to talk to others if you don't mind"

"Of course, we have Father Jonathan here and not to forget Lucus, who helps with housekeeping and guarding the premises at night. Let me see…come with me agents" Father Vincent led them across the church to a narrow passage which opened up to a breathtaking backyard.

"There he is, Father Jonathan" Father Vincent pointed at a tall young man in priest attire talking to a young couple who looked pale and drained.

"That's Aaron, Aaron Mass and his fiancée Savannah; you must be already familiar…"

"Our main witness" Scully added to Father Vincent's introduction.

"Hmm…how sad and shocking it must be for them to lose their dear friends…just before their own wedding. They have decided to go on with the wedding, just the mass; God has plans for all of us after all." Father Vincent led them towards the young priest.

"John…mind if I take a few minutes; we have agents Mulder and Scully here…" his words were kind and indeed fatherly.

"Of course Father…" he was prompt to join the agents after excusing from the young couple.

Their discussion with Father John was not much of a help. The young priest was new to the town and had a very little awareness of the victims.

"Thank you, Father, for your time and we will surely drop by if needed." Mulder smiled at him.

"God bless you both and let's hope we will be able to do the justice to these poor souls soon" His smile was hearty. Scully found herself engrossed within the serenity if the young priest. "God bless you too" She responded softly as she looked straight into Mulder's eyes.

"Now let's go and find the guard, Lucas…Mr. Lucas isn't he" he gently placed his arm on the small of her back as they turned away from father Jonathan. "Don't tell me you want to spend the rest of the day offering your prayers to the almighty!" He chuckled at her with his usual teasing mode.

"Well, why shouldn't I? She turned to him, with a rather playful expression, but she paused, he noticed how her expression changed to a blank gloomy drained smile. "Given the fact that there is nothing really left for me to pray for" She hissed with a broken tone. He knew what she meant, he didn't want this conversation to stretch any longer.

"Come on… let's go and find Lucas…" Just as he reached to hold her hand, there he heard someone calling them from afar.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully…" they heard a female voice calling them, now the voice was rather close enough as they turned to see who it was. The main witness of their case, Aaron Mass and his fiancée Savannah was already next to them.

"Can we..Umm...I hope we have not disturbed you…" Savannah broke the silence. "I'm Savannah and this is Aaron. I think we met the other day" she said briefly glancing at Scully.

"Yea…Savannah…I do remember you. It's good to see you again" Scully looked at the young lady who looked pale and tired. "What do you want to talk to us about?"

"We know this might sound ridiculous to you, but we decided to go on with our wedding, just a little gathering at the church…Both Abby and Jac were so happy for us and I know they are just looking at us from where ever they are now…" Her voice broke, as she spoke and tears were streaming down her as her partner hugged her with a soft kiss.

"It's ok sweetheart…" Aaron held her as he started to continue from where she stopped.

"We know that you are doing your best on this and we are just flattered to have you here taking care of this. We need blessings from God to do the justice for our friends and…whatever your faith is...Umm...we will be honored if you can join us for the mass tomorrow…we will be praying for their souls and for all of us to give is strength" He looked and the agents with an empty look expecting their response.

"Oh..." it was all Scully could manage; they weren't expecting an invitation to a church mass, not any way for a wedding mass in the middle of an ongoing investigation.

"We are honored to be invited…" Mulder broke the silence looking at Scully, who now has managed to smile in response.

The young man lent them out a white card, an invitation and smiled softly and thankfully.

"Thank you again…we are so much flattered to have both of you here" He said softly as he looked at his lady.

"Thanks" she looked at Scully and Mulder briefly before they turned away to join Father Jonathan.

Scully stared at Mulder speechlessly until the young couple is at a safe distance to protest him.

"How can you do such a thing, Mulder… its Sunday tomorrow and I thought we had the plan to go back tonight!" she was completely mad at him.

"I thought you would fancy a wedding…" He chuckled. "Besides we haven't gotten a good progress at the case too. Who knows maybe we really need a prayer!"

She took a deep breath to console her own anger as she muttered "Whatever!" under her breath.

"Come let's go and catch the Lucas Guy" He patted her shoulder as he he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Location: St. Mary's Catholic Church** , **Beaufort, SC**

 **09: 32 am**

It didn't take them long to find the much older looking guard, just outside the church premises. He was tall and looked pale as a ghost. His long silver hair was tied to a messy ponytail. They slowly walked to him but he barely noticed the visitors as he was engrossed in a prayer while he slowly raked away the fallen trees of the nearby willow tree.

Scully opened her mouth to introduce them to the old man but quickly gulped the words as Mulder sighed her to remain silent. His voice was merely a whisper, but they echoed with a haunting tone, with an unusual chill in their spine.

"Forgive me, my Lord, for I am a sinner…for I know there is no Saint without a past, no sinner without a future…let me cleanse their souls and bring them peace… They are sinners…"

It didn't take long for the old man to sense that he is not alone. He turned slowly with a haunting look in his x remarkably shiny eyes.

"Mr. Lucas…," Mulder hesitated for a moment.

"Its Henderson, Lucas Henderson" the old man responded promptly.

"Hi Mr. Henderson, I'm Fox Mulder and this is Dana Scully and we are with the FBI" Mulder's voice distracted the man with is silent prayer. "We would like to have a word with you…" there was no time for him to continue the rest as the mysterious looking guard disturbed him.

"I am a servant of my Lord agent Mulder, I have no time to spare but keep it short so I got no late for my duties" His words were merely a rough murmur.

"We are here investigating the Murder of the _Goffmans._ Are you familiar with any one of the victims Mr. Henderson?" Mulder stared directly at his haunting eyes.

"Well, I'm not a native here you know, but I do know what everybody else knows" His responses were prompt as he gazed at the faraway horizon.

"I see…Mr. Henderson… how long have you been here and what made you some and settle down in SC to serve in a church?"

"This is where life brought me Ma'am, the purpose of my life is to serve the Almighty." He glanced at the blue sky above them. "He calls me wherever he wants and then I just pack my wagon and let him lead." He glanced at a far corner down the church premises. There was a worn out wooden caravan parked under a cluster of giant trees. The caravan was barely visible and a faint light was inside like an evil glow within." He looked into her deep blue eyes. For some reason, she found herself trapped in his cold stare and the warm touch of Mulder's hand on hers brought her back to the present.

"Ok…that's it, Mr. Henderson…we truly appreciate your time" Mulder finished the conversation as he led Scully to their car.

"Lucas Henderson…I think we have some homework to do, don't ya Scully? Oh and of course we better pack our sleeping bags tonight…we have some SPY work!" Mulder's eyes were gleaming with excitement when they met with rather annoyed eyes of Scully.

"Oh Mulder, not on a Saturday night!" Scully sounded furious "Come on, it must be freezing cold here and you can just let the local PD to do whatever SPY work. Why do we have to get involved?"

"We need evidence Baby" Mulder's was teasing her, knowing that she is already pissed off. "Come on we need to get our hands dirty"

Scully set out a grumpy frown as she opened the car door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Location: St. Mary's Catholic Church** , **Beaufort, SC**

 **08: 35 pm**

"Come on Mulder…this is ridiculous! I can't believe that I have spent 2 hours in a Saturday night, sitting in this crappy car, waiting for a grumpy old man to get out of his house so that you can go and poke your nose on his stuff!" Mulder knew she was clearly frustrated by the look of her face and the way she spoke but the faint light coming out of Mr. Henderson's wagon still said that he hasn't gone out tonight.

He knuckled as if to make her more pissed off as he secretly loved seeing her getting mad at him. His eyes were shining as he looked into her deep blue eyes. He knew, resisting her warmth is a new battle he is facing especially when there are just two of them, in the middle of a dark gloomy forest and when the winds are cold and freezing outside. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he is grinning at her all this time.

"Did I say anything funny…seriously Mulder…this is a wrong decision. We can ask the PD for a warrant and…" Even before she knew it's going to happen, his warm lips were crashing on hers. She was shocked at first but was surprised that she didn't have the courage to withdraw from his warmth. She felt as if the entire universe is falling on her within a warm cocoon of love and stardust.

"You are a wizard Mulder" she managed to murmur once they broke up to catch up their breath. Still holding her close, he rested his forehead on hers, trying to calm his own senses and their breath composing the same rhythm while their eyes are closed as it's a lifelong meditation.

"You don't believe in magic, don't you Scully?" He broke the silence.

"No…no not really…"

"What if I told you that it's magic, what that you have done to me" he teased, as his fingertips gently traced the edge of her lips.

She took his hand in hers, pressing a gentle kiss. Their eyes locked for a single moment before she pulled him close once again, their foreheads resting on each other. She heard him breathe as she stroked the back of his neck. It didn't take long for her to realize that the wagon is all in dark now as she glanced at the dark woods.

"Mulder…he is gone…the light it's no there" she muffled

"Oh…crap" he chuckled as he drew away from her. "What if I go and have a look around while you stay in the car…hmm"

"No no…I'm coming with you…come on let's go…" she was out of the car even before he was able to protest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Location: St. Mary's Catholic Church** , **Beaufort, SC**

 **08: 55 pm**

Mulder held her close in his arms. He felt his heart racing and pounding against her cheeks. It was cold as he has now wrapped her in his coat as she was almost shivering when he found her on the cold ground. But he didn't care for himself anymore as he blamed himself for letting her stay outside and to the victim of the killer.

Both Scully and Mr. Henderson was unconscious by the time he found them. He thanked God that old man's scream was loud enough to distract him of his search and to look for Scully. But he never expected this to happen. He looked at the old man, who is now handcuffed and laid on the wet, cold ground. The spike had pierced his left shoulder, right above his armpit. He will survive, he thought silently.

He looked at her with empathy, as he cursed the paramedics silently for taking this much time to reach them. He sighed and looked at the bright stars above them with his eyes closed, trying to calm him down for one more minute.

Just then, she startled. Without knowing that it is Mulder who is holding her, she cried out helplessly trying to escape from his hold and started to sob uncontrollably without a warning.

"Shh…Shh…Shhh..its ok…you are safe now…" he held her and consoled her like as if she is a child.

"Mulder…" her hands were trembling as she reached to touch his face. He shifted her carefully to her side so that one of his arms is free to stroke away the few strands of hair which covered her face. She clasped his hand tightly as if she is about to lose him.

"How are you feeling? Not dizzy or sick right"

She nodded in return, feeling much better than how she felt a few minutes ago. "It's cold…" she whispered, burying herself more to his warmth.

"They will come soon…don't sleep…just keep talking to me ok" he looked into her eyes.

She let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, drawing him close, close enough so that their foreheads are resting against each other. She felt his heart racing.

"Mulder…"

"Hmm…"

"Are you ok…"

"I worried that I was too late…It all felt so unreal…and I prayed that my instincts to be wrong…"

"So your prayers have been answered" She looked at him, with gleaming eyes, in a dark blue shade, darker than the deepest of the oceans.

"Yea…" He smiled as he cupped her face in his hands to kiss her. It felt like an eternity as the time froze right before their eyes. Suddenly there was no coldness, no breezy winds nor the haunting sounds of the woods. She tried so hard to hold her exhausted breath until at once she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm ok…I'm…I'm ok…" she was still struggling to catch her breath as she clung into his embrace. "Sing for me Mulder" she said in a faint voice.

"What" he chuckled "I really don't think it's a good idea…not when the paramedics' siren is even close enough"

"no no…trust me it will be good… I have heard you humming tunes sometimes…it was good" she gave him an assuring pat on his back.

There was a mere moment of silence before he spoke back.

"You know you can stop me anytime, in case if you don't want to listen"

"I don't think that will be necessary" she looked at him with her heart full of love.

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Song: Stars by Mr. David Duchovny_**

 ** _Full credits to Mr. Duchovny and to whoever deserves it. I do not own any part of the below lines._**

"I've been told

That some stars in the sky

Shine a light

From stars that have died long ago"

His voice was shaky, but so comforting at the same time. She closed her eyes as if his words dissolved in the cold darkness.

"That explains, when I look in your eyes

I see the light from a love that died long ago

When the fire is dead

How can it be that sparks still fly?

The ghost you left in my bed

The stars you stole from my empty sky

Still shine in my head"

* * *

"Mulder…" she spoke softly.

"See…I told you. I…"

"No…it's not what you think…here" she gazed at his hazel eyes. "You know I wouldn't leave you, don't you"

"Yeah" he smiled as he wiped a fresh, warm tear from her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Please note that I have re-written the latter part of the last chapter as it was not quite *pretty* as I expected and I badly needed to reword. It took me so long to finish this fan fic but I'm happy that I finally will able to finish it soon.

I'm listening to "You Are The Reason" by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis (Duet Version) as I write this chapter and although the song is totally in another direction than my story, I still feel the echo of the beautiful wordings like a dream.

 **Location: Travelers' Inn Guest House, Beaufort, SC**

 **11:55 pm**

Mulder breathed deeply as he pulled the hand-break of their rental car. He felt as if he is lost in between light and dark. He looked her, who is now in a deep sleep and her face glowing under the warm reflection of the street light.

It was dark inside the car, but yet he could see her small frame well. He smiled to himself as he leaned forward slowly to just to have one more glance at her, while she is peacefully asleep. He felt dreamy voices on the FM pounding against his heart.

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _Song: You Are The Reason by Calum Scott_**

 ** _Full credits to Mr. Calum Scott and to whoever deserves it. I do not own any part of the below lines._**

 _I'd climb every mountain_

 _And swim every ocean_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And fix what I've broken_

 _Oh, 'cause I need you to see_

 _That you are the reason_

 _There goes my hand shaking_

 _And you are the reason_

 _My heart keeps bleeding_

 _I need you now_

 _If I could turn back the clock_

 _I'd make sure the light defeated the dark_

 _I'd spend every hour, of every day_

 _Keeping you safe…_

* * *

His heart suddenly stopped as she stirred and pulled away a few strands of hair that covered her face.

"Hey…" he smiled

"Where is this…?" She looked around to get an idea where they were. "Mulder you should have woke me up" She whispered as she turned to face him.

"I was to…I was just…" He knew he didn't have any more words to say as their eyes met for one brief second. "Let's go in, you need to get a good rest. your body might still be in shock" he said softly as he stroked her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**7 Hours Later**

Mulder woke up to a loud tire screech just outside the motel room.

"Damnn" he whispered as he felt the warm morning sunlight seeped into the room via the loosely closed curtains. He glanced at his watch, which read as 7.02. Luckily they had enough time to stop at the church on their way. He remembered that the invitees were asked to be there by 10 am.

He snuggled back to the warmth of the soft duet; although his share was only a narrow portion it, being next to her was comfortingly warm enough to make him wanting more of her presence. He looked at her, who was still asleep wrapped up in a pile of bedding, her bed smelled of the subtle sweet aroma which is so familiar to him.

"Hey…" he whispered as he slowly hugged her from her back. He was glad that despite the shocking incident she had gone through last night, she slept without any nightmares. He brushed his fingers against a bluish bruise on the side of her neck. She stirred sheepishly to his touch.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as he kissed her slowly on the bruise.

"A little…" she turned to him in response. Her eyes are still half closed to notice that he is staring at her.

He held his breath as he looked at her bare face as few freckles gleaming to the warm sunlight.

"What's the time," she asked as she cuddled more into him.

"Just passed seven" He smiled as he pulled her more closely to him. "We need to stop by the PD on the way…" He nuzzled her hair.

"…Oh…we have to be there at church right" she lifted her head,

"Hmm…" he touched her chin, looking deeply into her eyes. "How are you feeling now?"

"Good" she smiled. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

He was relieved to hear her words. But his heart ached secretly; he knew now that every day, every mission would be to protect her from the monsters he chased.


	15. Chapter 15

**Location: St. Mary's Catholic Church** , **Beaufort, SC**

 **10: 42 am**

Scully stared silently at the celling. The deep and the warm voice of Father Vincent echoed as he was offering blessings for the newlyweds and prayers for the souls of Abby and Jac.

For some reason, she felt calm, her heart feeling full with every word she heard. The warm glow of white church candles and the subtle aroma of white roses and eucalyptus filled the air with a mysterious comfort.

She looked at Mulder who is now still after three reminders, two attempts of pinching and endless whispers of his name asking him to stop wagging his feet.

"Mulder…" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I guess so" his voice did not sound very enthusiastic.

"Do you ever remember the last time you sat in a church mass?" Her voice was rather playful as she whispered to him.

"Not really" He gave a blank look as he spoke. "I always questioned why after Samantha was gone" She could see the dark pain deep inside his eyes. For a moment, she was lost for words.

"I'm sorry" she wrapped his hand with her own. He smiled in response.

Suddenly there was a long pause and everybody stood up to a round of applause. Mulder looked at her with a surprised glance.

"That's why they say you have to be mindful Agent Mulder" Scully chuckled as she stood up to join the rest of the crowd.

They could hear Father Vincent thanking and blessing the attendees. All of a sudden, they heard their names being read in the middle of something and without a seconds' delay, all the eyes on the church turned to them with smiling faces. Scully felt herself blushing as she smiled back.

"Holy crap I hope he didn't ask us to shut the fuck up" Mulder muttered under his breath as his arm rested on the small if her back.

"Shut up Mulder"

* * *

They stood at the back of the church, in an isolated corner as the crowd slowly walked out of the church as they didn't want to steal the show from the family and friends. However, a few guests took the chance to talk to them and thank them on their way out of the church too.

"They seem to be nice people aren't they" Mulder joined Scully as she slowly walked towards the empty hall on the sideway leading to the backyard. She looked fragile in her off-white linen dress and the soft cardigan, the only outfit which she had packed to suit this event.

For a moment he let her go, watching her as she stopped by a huge stone window. The morning sunlight reflected on her porcelain skin and gleaming red hair. She was heavily engrossed in her thoughts as he reached her. He closed his eyes breathing her scent, which filled his heart with a scarce longing.

He was right behind her when she turned back to have a look at the crowd gathered at the church entrance. He gathered her in his arms despite her fruitless attempts to break free.

"Mulder…" She whispered softly.

"It's going to be ok" he consoled her as their eyes met. His fingers gently traced her cheeks, stopping only to cup her face. He could still see a trace of the purple bruises on her neck. Her eyes now shining with warm tears, as she tried to withhold her strong emotions. He pulled her close and held her in a tight embrace.

He held her until he couldn't hear her silent sobs. His mind was clouded with a thousand emotions but there was only one thing that mattered to him at the moment.

"Dana…" he called her softly. She looked at him with much surprise. He cupped her face once again as he spoke.

"Will you marry me?" he asked in a rather shaky voice.

"Oh Mulder…" She looked into his eyes for a moment before she pulled him close so that their foreheads are resting against each other. She felt as if her heart stopped with the rest of the world.

"Tell me…please" He pulled himself away to meet her eyes.

"Yeah…" She broke into a hearty smile. "I will" she whispered just before his lips crashed on hers.


End file.
